


Haunting Blue Eyes

by KaibaSlaveGirl34



Series: Full House Stories/Crossovers [33]
Category: Full House (US), Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bookmarks, Books, Community: comment_fic, Epistolary, Gen, Inspired by Dreams, Inspired by Fanfiction, Inspired by Music, One Word Prompt Meme, Prompt Fic, Reading, Song: Do You Believe In Magic, Tumblr Prompt, Wordcount: Under 10.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-21
Updated: 2012-10-22
Packaged: 2017-11-16 19:12:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/542885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaibaSlaveGirl34/pseuds/KaibaSlaveGirl34
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU twoshot. To everyone else, Stephanie was the girl they saw as Donna Jo "DJ" Tanner's little sister. But to Seto Kaiba she was more than that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Note

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Harry2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harry2/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Books](https://archiveofourown.org/works/278703) by [LuckyREBD](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyREBD/pseuds/LuckyREBD). 



> Hey there! Here’s a new Full House/Yu-Gi-Oh crossover story I cooked up one day. The prompt I found that inspired me to write this is “reading”. All I can say is, who knew? Who knew that one word would help me, especially just when I needed it the most? 
> 
> Anyway, hope you like this. :) 
> 
> Disclaimer: Genius Jeff Franklin owns the awesome and inspiring TV show known as Full House. Kazuki Takahashi (also a genius) owns the neat and cool anime known as Yu-Gi-Oh. The lyrics to Do You Believe In Magic (the cover version) by Aly and AJ at the beginning of this oneshot belong to their respective owners. I own the songfics, oneshots, stories, crossovers, prompt fics and poems I cook up from time to time.

Haunting Blue Eyes

_Do you believe in magic?_  
_In a young girl’s heart_  
_How the music can free her_  
_whenever it starts_

_And it’s magic_  
_if the music is groovy_  
_It makes you feel happy_  
_like an old time movie_

_I’ll tell ya about the magic_  
_It’ll free your soul_  
_but it’s like trying to tell a stranger_  
_‛bout rock n roll_

_If you believe in magic_  
_Don’t bother to choose_  
_If it’s jug band music_  
_Or rhythm and blues_

_Just go and listen_  
_It’ll start with a smile_  
_It won’t wipe off your face_  
_No matter how hard you try_

_Your feet start tapping_  
_And you can’t seem to find_  
_How you got there_  
_So just blow your mind_

_If you believe in magic_  
_Come along with me_  
_We’ll dance until morning,_  
_just you and me_

_And maybe_  
_if the music is right_  
_I’ll meet ya tomorrow_  
_so late at night_

_We’ll go a-dancin’ baby_  
_then you’ll see_  
_all the magic’s in the music_  
_and the music’s in me, yeah_

_Do you believe in magic?_  
_Yeah_

_Believe in the magic in a young girl’s soul_  
_believe in the magic of rock n roll_  
_Believe in the magic that can set you free_

_Ohhhh, talkin’ bout magic_

_Do you believe like I believe?_  
_Do you believe in magic?_  
~Aly and AJ, **Do You Believe In Magic?**

Stephanie Tanner, eight, wasn’t quite sure when it happened — or exactly how it happened, either. All she knew was that she loved to read books, as well as write in a notebook of her own whenever she got the chance or time to do so.

But this — well, she knew that this definitely took the cake. That Saturday morning, as she sat on her bed looking at the mysterious note she had found on her night-stand, she reached down and her fingers brushed against the multicolored dress she was wearing. Yellow socks and black Mary Janes completed her outfit. In her opinion, the dress, the socks and the Mary Janes not only fit her perfectly, but they also looked great on her. 

The note said,  
_“I sense you have a thirst. Not the thirst everyone else has for water, soda pop or wine. Instead this is a thirst for knowledge. And I like that._

_For every literary world you desire to enter,_  
_I offer to show you a new one._

_For every dream you have,_  
_I offer to help you analyze it._  
_~S.K.”_

As Stephanie looked at the message, she let a smile she usually kept secret cross her face (which, she had noticed when out walking with her older sister Donna Jo (who preferred to be called ‛DJ’), thirteen) many people had called ‛cute’, although some had called it ‛beautiful’) as she memorized the note a little at at time until she was sure she could recall it from memory. Then she put the note in one of her books and after putting the book under her pillow, she then pulled her pink notebook out of her backpack (also pink), opened it, and then picked up a pink #2 pencil. Finally, she began to write, the lead scraping the lined paper. 

_Dear Diary,_

_Today is just going to be an odd day; I just know it. I don’t know how I know, though. Probably women’s intuition, of course._

_But anyway, when I woke up this morning, I found a note on my nightstand. Exactly how it got there, or who put it there, I have no idea. But I do know that whoever it is, I will be very grateful to them whenever I discover (a new word for “find”) a new literary world upon opening a new book._

_Here is the text of the note:_

_**“I sense you have a thirst. Not the thirst everyone else has for water, soda pop or wine. Instead this is a thirst for knowledge. And I like that.** _

_**For every literary world you desire to enter,**_  
_**I offer to show you a new one.**_

_**For every dream you have,**_  
_**I offer to help you analyze it.**_  
_**~S.K.”**_

_It sure does sound quite awesome, as well as very intriguing, too. This definitely sounds like a mystery to me, and I intend to find out the identity of this ‛S.K.’ person._

_Keep you posted!_

After Stephanie closed her notebook, she put it back in her backpack. She then reached into her backpack, pulled out Jane Eyre by Charlotte Bronte and opened it to the page marked by a bookmark with a picture of a blue dragon. 

Instantly, as of their own accord, her blue eyes followed every word in every sentence in every paragraph, although the French phrases were a bit hard to read at first. Luckily, she took care of that by looking them up in a French-English dictionary. 

When she felt she had gotten enough to read for now, Stephanie then closed Jane Eyre and after putting it aside, began to think, her legs crossed and her chin on her right knuckle. This was how she looked when she was busy contemplating things. Her mind was racing at the pace of a racehorse when the horse is in top running condition. Only that didn’t even come close enough, in her view. 

After a few moments went by in silence, Stephanie sighed, feeling a bit... well, bored out of her mind. 

It was then that a voice said, “Hey there, kid. Looks like you’re bored. I can tell.” 

Stephanie blinked in puzzlement. “Who said that?” she queried.

“Over here,” the voice replied. 

Stephanie looked, and who it was she saw almost made her fall over in surprise. Luckily, months of dance classes had left her leg muscles quite strong. There the voice’s owner stood. He — for it was a teenage boy — simply stood there, his hands behind his back. Something told Stephanie that this person looked... awfully familiar....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is, of course, very much appreciated, please. :)


	2. Things She's Learning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaiba is impressed by Stephanie's desire to learn, as well as her thirst for knowledge...

**Previously...**

_When she felt she had gotten enough to read for now, Stephanie then closed Jane Eyre and after putting it aside, began to think, her legs crossed and her chin on her right knuckle. This was how she looked when she was busy contemplating things. Her mind was racing at the pace of a racehorse when the horse is in top running condition. Only that didn’t even come close enough, in her view._

_After a few moments went by in silence, Stephanie sighed, feeling a bit... well, bored out of her mind._

_It was then that a voice said, “Hey there, kid. Looks like you’re bored. I can tell.”_

_Stephanie blinked in puzzlement. “Who said that?” she queried._

_“Over here,” the voice replied._

_Stephanie looked, and who it was she saw almost made her fall over in surprise. Luckily, months of dance classes had left her legs muscles quite strong. There the voice’s owner stood. He — for it was a teenage boy — simply stood there, his hands behind his back. Something told Stephanie that this person looked... awfully familiar...._

* * *

_Your pretty face is not enough_  
_Behind your eyes_  
_I know you’re lying_  
_You think that love is all a bluff_  
_You flash your smile,_  
_And keep denying me_  
_I want you to see_  
_I need something more_  
_Than you gave me for_

_I want you to burn_  
_I want you to steal_  
_I want you to bleed_  
_And see how it feels_

_I want you to beg,_  
_I want you to crawl_  
_Give more than you take,_  
_And smile through it all_  
_And know that everything you do,_  
_I do it for you_  
_.....I do it for you_  
~Nick Lachey, **I Do It for You**

“Wait a minute,” said Stephanie, her sky-blue orbs widening in recognition. “I know you. My older sister DJ told me about you. You’re Seto Kaiba!”

Kaiba simply smirked in reply, and then said, “Of course. After all, I am, quite naturally, known throughout the world as one of the great Duelists of the world. And I’m quite sure that you are Stephanie Tanner, the renowned dancer, reader and writer.”

Stephanie turned her face away to hide a smile (as well as a blush) as Kaiba walked up to her and knelt to her level. Then he took her hand in his, turned it over so that the back was shown to him, and placed his lips upon it ardently but respectfully.

 _Like a gentleman usually would do, especially with the lady he wishes to court,_ Stephanie thought to herself, and then mentally and secretly laughed at the thought. Apparently all that time reading _Jane Eyre_ had definitely caused her to see the world from a different perspective — or in a different light, to be precise.

When she turned her face back to Kaiba’s, she blinked to see that his eyes were now looking into hers, his lips still on her hand. Kaiba then pulled his mouth away from the back of her hand as he got to his feet, and his fingers unwrapped themselves from around hers. They then wrapped themselves in a vinelike, or rather, snakelike, fashion around her right wrist.

Speaking of snakes...

Kaiba’s sapphire eyes seemed to swirl and spin, thus keeping Stephanie’s own azure gaze fixed on his. For her, it was almost like she was in a trance (similar to how Mina felt when she was put under Dracula’s spell in the 1897 novel **Dracula** by Bram Stoker, which Stephanie had heard a little about, but never read). She vaguely felt him wrap his other arm around her waist and pull her close. The action caused her to shiver (as well as shudder), and then feel a little thrilling chill go down her spine. _What was this all about, anyway?_ she wondered.

However, she didn’t have time to think about it for long, though. It was then that she felt a hand squeezing her left shoulder, and she looked up. Kaiba knelt to her level again and in what seemed to be a cool, smooth and silky way that almost seemed similar to silk sheets for a canopy bed Stephanie had seen so many times in her dreams, smiled at her, those piercing sapphire eyes looking straight into hers. It seemed to her as though every thought and desire of hers was laid bare in front of him and he was able to put them together like the pieces of a puzzle and read them like a fortune — the kind that she herself wasn’t able to figure out.

He then said, “So tell me, Stephanie... how did you like the note I left for you on your nightstand?”

Stephanie blinked as she processed the words, and then after remembering the note she had picked up after waking up that morning, she came to the realization that she now knew who it was that left the note; the only person she now knew that had the initials of ‛S.K.’ were none other than Seto Kaiba himself.

“I like it,” she replied after a moment and then grinned. “After all, it’s not every day that a note such as the one I got shows up on my nightstand. It’s probably once in a blue moon, or maybe a single lifetime; I’m not sure which.”

As Kaiba then took her hand in his, he couldn’t help but smile himself while looking down into the azure eyes that matched his own. Except that was where the similarities ended. While Kaiba’s sapphire orbs were full of coldness and ice (with the exception of warmth and compassion that was usually whenever he looked at her), Stephanie’s deep blue eyes were full of innocence and a desire to learn. And the thirst for knowledge was something Kaiba had taken a liking to a long time ago — which was long before he laid eyes on her. She was the girl everyone else saw as Donna Jo “DJ” Tanner’s little sister. But to Kaiba she was more than that. Besides being a dancer, and a very awesome one at that, she had the well-known desire for learning and a thirst for knowledge he knew no parent could ever instill or no school could impart.

With that he made up his mind. As he relinquished his grasp on her hand, whispered for her to return to her family and watched her go back to her bed, he made up his mind that he would teach her everything he knew about the game he knew as Duel Monsters. He knew that books about Duel Monsters were a good start on the path of knowledge, and starting with the basics before moving on to the advanced stuff would help her to become a great Duelist.

_And I shall teach her everything about it — as well as tell her all about the mistakes I made in life and the lessons I learned from them. After all, even I’m not perfect and I have flaws just like everybody else. But I keep doing my best at something I like no matter what, and that’s a good thing._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I hope you liked reading this twoshot as much as I did writing it. After all, writing is a long as well as very slow process. It affords me pleasure that’s so little – so much so that I wonder why I make the effort in writing so many stories, oneshots and poems the way I do. I think it’s possibly because I can’t do anything else to fill the time when I feel bored or have nothing else to do. 
> 
> Nice feedback is appreciated, of course. :)


End file.
